


Growth

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 200 Followers Requests [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Prompt fill for Hanamachii on tumblr: I'm sorry ilu please do more Mpreg Creek but this time Craig is unaware of Tweek's pregnancy or vice versaI love you so you get both! There are two chapters to this but they're unrelated stories. They're both different fills for the same prompt.





	1. Lily

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this Hana! 
> 
> Just a reminder to all readers that the two chapters are completely different universes, just different fills for the same prompt!

Tweek hadn’t thought it would stick; he’d wanted it to but he’d actually never thought that this would happen - that everything would work out. Well, kind of. 

A part of him had what he wanted, and another part knew his entire life had become a mess. The doctors had told him it wouldn’t happen for him and he’d believed them. This was part miracle and part catastrophe. 

Tweek is only sixteen years old and is five months pregnant. 

 

Initially, he hadn’t been hiding it to be malicious - he just was scared. Mostly he was scared the pregnancy wouldn’t stick, and that he’d have to explain himself all over again. He didn’t want to do that; a huge part of him expected not to get this far. He spent the first twelve weeks largely terrified, knowing if he terminated that he might never get pregnant again. He took a test nearly every other day, expecting for the plus signs to stop, but they didn’t. He waited for some kind of sign that he was losing the baby, but none ever came. He hadn’t even told his best friends, he was just scared that saying something out loud would jinx him. He hadn’t necessarily wanted a baby now, but this might be the only baby he gets. Now he finds himself in a conundrum, because he thinks he is actually going to have a baby now. His brain hadn’t exactly thought this far ahead - how could he let it? Now, he was going to have to tell his parents and quickly, cause he wasn’t gonna be able to hide it much longer.

 

And Craig - Christ, Tweek feels bad for Craig. Craig didn’t ask for any of this, and if Tweek was better he might have just told him straight up. He should’ve, but he was terrified to say the words aloud. He desperately wanted this pregnancy to work out. He and Craig weren’t together or anything special, Tweek just thought he was kinda cute and well, teenagers will experiment. Tweek was really upset to have been told at fifteen that he wouldn’t have children, so he’d done the stupid, angry, teenage thing and thrown caution to the wind. Told Craig,  _ fuck it, I’m on the pill,  _ even though that was a lie. He wasn’t on anything, because he didn’t need it. Because he was broken inside - or so he’d thought. 

 

He knew Craig was going to be angry: he might feel lied to, or led on. Tweek feels like he couldn’t hold it against Craig if he wants nothing to do with him or this baby. In an ideal world, Tweek would love for them to be a couple; to have a partner to hold his hand through this. He doesn’t feel like he can count on it. He will do it all alone if he has to; he wants this baby.

 

He doesn’t exactly know what he’s going to do but he knows he’s going to keep it. It’s just getting way too hard to hide, there’s only so much he can blame on being chubby. Without his shirt on, he mostly definitely doesn’t look chubby anymore: his stomach is very much a bump. But with a baggy shirt or hoodie he can make it work. He has mixed feelings, he knows that anyone in his situation would. He’s in equal measures scared and excited. It’s hard to explain, he honestly wants to show off his bump and think up names and just be happy like a normal parent would. He just isn’t a normal parent, but he so wishes he could be. He’s decided that he’s got to tell Craig first - he feels like the father should know before everyone else, even if it’s five months in. He doesn’t know how the fuck he’s going to pluck up the courage to though.

 

—

 

Tweek still very much thinks of Craig when he thinks about the baby. Along with having a baby bump that he loves to touch and talk to, he can also feel little, subtle movements. Whenever he feels them, he thinks of Craig every time. He’s glad the baby is Craig's. It’s not like he was out looking for a sperm donor - he wasn’t looking to get pregnant at all - but maybe there’s something a bit special about Craig. Tweek doesn’t like to admit it, because when you fall in love you get hurt. His parents are absolutely miserable together, having a baby never solved that for them. Craig is sweet. When Tweek first got morning sickness and he didn’t realise that that’s what it was, Craig looked after him; let him lie in his bed and snuggled until he fell asleep. He didn’t shy away when Tweek puked, he rubbed his back and held his hair and was just so nice. So nice that Tweek is wary: he doesn’t want to enter a relationship based on some kind of false chemical pretences; love makes you think someone is nicer than they really are. 

 

The only love Tweek feels he can trust, for real, is the way he feels about his baby. He doesn’t know why his parents don't seem feel this way about him, but it’s whatever - he can make it up with his own kid - and he does. He loves his baby more than he’s ever loved anything else in the world. It’s a feeling so much bigger and heavier than he can encompass in words. The way he feels about Craig only encourages this. When he first took the home pregnancy test, the baby was really just a concept, but there was something about the baby being  _ Craig’s  _ that made his feelings for this tiny little thing so much stronger. Maybe it’s because Craig is the nicest person Tweek has messed around with, but also it’s kind of a self fulfilling prophecy: he’s hardwired to love his baby. He’s also hardwired to love the person he’s making the baby with. It’s a feedback loop that makes sense.

 

He has moments where he really wishes he could share things with Craig, like when he feels little flutters at school and he has to ignore it. He hates pretending that nothing is happening because it makes him feel like he is ignoring his baby. That feels like neglect, he’s neglecting the baby before it’s even born. It feels very wrong. He also wishes he could let Craig in, when he’s alone at night and can touch his stomach and talk to it. He imagines a world where Craig is as excited as him, and wants to engage too. The naive part of Tweek wants to tell his own parents; to show them the ultrasounds and share updates. He wants to ask for advice, and he wants them to tell him that it’s gonna be okay. That he’s young, but he’ll be alright, they’ll support him and he’ll be a great father. He knows they won’t say these things; they probably would have talked him out of keeping the baby altogether. And really, that was the biggest reason Tweek stayed silent, because he didn’t want  _ anyone _ talking him out of having this baby. 

 

At school, Tweek seems to be getting away with it. Nobody has said anything about his stomach, and he thinks the shirts he’s been wearing are doing a good job covering it up. His main problem is he wants to touch it; that’s where he draws attention to the curve. He just needs to pluck up the courage to tell Craig. Once Craig knows, it will be easier to tell everyone else. He just has to say it once. 

 

He’s found his pregnancy so far to be more annoying than incapacitating. He feels nauseous mostly all day, but really only pukes in the morning. The rest is kinda in the background; he’s super tired, but it’s not that he’s falling asleep standing up. Craig is the only person who seems concerned. 

 

Tweek has to be careful, because at lunch Craig snuggles up behind him for a hug. Craig is like that; they’re not officially together but Craig still has no issue wanting to cuddle in public. Tweek struggles to say no: the attention is kinda nice, but he has to be careful. If Craig hugs the wrong part, he will definitely realise that his stomach is a baby bump, and not some leftover winter chub. The contact is nice though. Tweek misses the sex and the intimacy a lot; he wishes there was a way that he could keep the closeness without revealing his belly. 

 

“I feel like we never do anything together anymore,” Craig says.

 

“I’m sorry, man,” Tweek winces. “I haven’t really felt like  _ -ah-  _ banging… you know?” 

 

“Oh,” Craig says quietly “well, I just wanna spend time with you. I mean we’re friends outside of having sex right?”

 

“Of course, I guess… I thought that was what you were  _ -nnn-  _ asking for,” Tweek stutters. He's never quite sure what Craig means by ‘spend time.’ Maybe he’s cynical, but he always just assumes sex. 

 

“No, dude. Just hanging out together, just us.” Craig hums happily, his hands ghost over Tweek’s belly, but the hoodie Tweek is wearing is enough of a barrier between Craig and the baby. 

 

“Sure,” Tweek says, knowing that this would be his moment. If he invites Craig around and they’re alone, he can finally tell him. “Come over whenever.”

 

“How about Friday?” He asks, snuggling in closer. Tweek wiggles under his grip. If Craig can feel the swell of his tummy, he isn’t saying anything. The baby does a flip in his stomach, under Craigs hands, to his voice. Tweek wants to puke: the baby knows, somehow. 

 

“Friday sounds great,” he says, uneasy.

 

—

 

Tweek is five seconds away from faking sick on Friday. He doesn’t want to tell Craig. Craig will be so mad and he’ll probably yell. Tweek might cry if Craig yells at him: he’s definitely become more emotionally fragile throughout this pregnancy. He knows it’s all in his head, but he feels like his bump is super obvious today: his clothes aren’t sitting right, or something. He’s not sure, but he feels insecure. Even if people don’t twig pregnant, they still might think fat -  and that’s kinda hurtful in itself. He thinks he’s imagining it, and that it’s probably just his own paranoia.

 

His parents leave for work much earlier than he has to leave for school so he’s always alone in the mornings. It works, because he can decide if he stays home sick or not, and his parents usually just back him up; they don't really keep track. But he knows,  _ he knows  _ today that he has to face his fears and tell Craig on his own terms. He doesn’t want to leave it so late and get so big that his body does it for him. So he goes to school, even though everything in him wants to curl up under the covers and hide. 

 

Craig seems excited about their hangout and Tweek feels terrible knowing he's about to ruin everything. He ends up skipping his math class, and instead goes and locks himself in a cubicle in the bathrooms. At least this way he can fret in private, the only thing keeping him calm is the movement in his stomach. It reminds him why all the anxiety and hurt is worth it. 

 

He sighs, stroking the curve of his belly. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly, “I’ll  _ -gah-  _ try to stop stressing.” He knows it’s bad for the baby - he just wishes he knew what to do. 

 

Craig has a car, he saved up since well before he could get his license. It’s one of the things Tweek is super proud of; it gives him this happy feeling in his chest knowing that his baby’s father is so responsible. At least his baby has good genes on Craig’s side: Tweek’s side is mess, but maybe Craig can cancel him out. Craig having a car means Tweek doesn’t have to ride the bus home. He gets more personal space than he would on the bus. It’s nice, even if Tweek feels like the seatbelt is emphasising the curve of his belly. If Craig notices, he again, gracefully, doesn’t say anything. Craig has his iPhone plugged in and is playing his playlist for Tweek. It’s all calm, chill kind of electro music, and Tweek appreciates it. 

 

“Why are you so nervous?” Craig asks. “I can feel it in the air.”

 

“I dunno,” Tweek lies, “it’s just been a weird week.”

 

“Are you sure you want me over? Like, are your sure you’re okay?” He says softly, clearly very concerned. Tweek feels like the worst person in the world. 

 

“Yeah, man, definitely. You’re a calming influence.” and that isn’t a lie. 

 

“Okay,” Craig says and nods, focusing on the road ahead.

 

Tweek is actually dead tired when they get home, maybe he can procrastinate telling Craig a bit while they watch a movie. Maybe he can squeeze in a quick nap. Tweek hasn’t realised just how tired being pregnant was going to make him feel. His baby, even though he loves them dearly, sucks all his energy almost instantly. He decides that he’s gotta eat something, hopefully squeeze in a quick nap,  _ then  _ he ruins everything between him and Craig forever. So he makes himself and Craig a sandwich, as well as filling up a bowl with chips. Tweek knows he’ll fall asleep during whatever they decide to watch, but Craig deserves snacks. 

 

Having food in his belly just makes Tweek feel more sleepy, so he’s happy to snuggle in with Craig in his bed. Tweek uses some pillows to sneakily disguise his stomach so that he can really let himself nestle in and get comfortable. Craig doesn’t seem too put off by the pillows, and Tweek has no issues leaning into Craig’s embrace. He doesn’t know how long he actually stays awake for; between the warmth of the blankets, the comfort of a full belly and the safety of Craig's arms, it doesn’t take long before he falls asleep. It’s a good sleep too, deep and warm and just  _ safe.  _ He doesn’t dream, he just floats and rests. Tweek doesn’t think about how he might move in his sleep, or if Craig would move or anything. He just let the weight of sleep take him under and really, properly relax him. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have; he should have told Craig as soon as they walked in the door, but he selfishly wanted to savour his last moments with Craig before everything comes out. 

 

“Tweek,” a voice calls and brings him from his sleep. 

 

“Nghh,” he moans, not wanting to wake up.

 

“Tweek, wake the fuck up!” the voice calls, shaking him by the shoulder. It takes Tweek a second, but he realises that this voice is Craig. 

 

“What?” he says, frowning as he forces himself to wake.

 

“What the actual fuck, Tweek?!” He’s yelling, why is he yelling?

 

Tweek rolls over groggily, before he realises why Craig is yelling. He’s lost his pillows somewhere along the way and his stomach is fully on display. His shirt has ridden up in his sleep, and he’s lost the blanket which was covering it. His tired, slow self places a hand on his belly protectively, not quite realising that he’s drawing even more attention to it. 

 

“You’re pregnant.” Craig accuses and Tweek begins to realise exactly what is happening. He feels sick all of a sudden, this is not how he wanted this moment to go.

 

“Yeah,” he says dumbly, not knowing how he’s supposed to respond. He rubs a hand over his stomach, not really caring now the truth is out. 

 

“Is it mine?” Craig asks, Tweek has to stop himself from laughing because who else’s would it be? He’s not some kind of superslut. 

 

“Of course,” he replies “there’s no one else.”

 

“What the fuck, Tweek?” Craig says, his voice eerily calm. The tone of his voice is even, but Tweek can hear the anger simmering underneath. “why the  _ fuck  _ wouldn’t you tell me?”

 

“I didn’t know how-“

 

“Tweek, you’re like, showing… your belly is  _ round!  _ You’ve clearly had months - you could have told me? This is stupid!” Craig growls. 

 

“I’ve been trying to-“

 

“No, you haven’t, Tweek! You’ve just been ignoring me! And now I don’t get any kind of say. Fuck you, honestly!” He finally yells, before storming out of Tweek’s bedroom. 

 

Tweek doesn’t mean to be pathetic, but the emotional fam finally breaks and he sobs almost as soon as he hears the door slam closed.

 

—

 

Friday night is one of the worst nights of Tweek’s life. He spends most of the night crying in a gross, blanket burrito mess. It’s not just that Craig is mad at him, or that Craig has essentially rejected him and yelled at him. It’s also that Craig has rejected the  _ baby _ too. It hurts Tweek right in his heart to know that Craig doesn’t want the baby; both parents should love and want a child. Tweek had been trying to convince himself that he would probably be doing this alone, and that he can’t hold it against Craig for not wanting in, but it still hurts. It hurts way more than he thought it would. He just wants Craig to love the baby like he does. 

 

Perhaps because his own parents are kind of absent: they’re together technically but they’re never home. They’re always working, they never seem to do anything for each other or as a family. Tweek doesn’t want that for his baby. He realises tonight, properly, that he wants a real family. He wants two parents, together in a united front, a family unit that loves each other. He knows he has messed this up, being sixteen and keeping it from Craig for so long… he knows that he should have done things differently if he wanted these things so bad. 

 

He’s not mad at Craig. Maybe he will be by the morning, but he isn’t mad. He’s upset, mostly at himself. He feels terrible that he’s deprived his baby of having two loving parents. Can he do this by himself? Will he make everything work? He just wishes he were older, that he had more figured out, but he doesn’t want to take chances: it’s sort of a miracle that this baby is here and thriving and the last thing Tweek wants is to lose it. 

 

It’s jarring the way he can feel the baby move while he’s crying. It brings him out enough to remind him that he has to get it together. He can feel purposeful little kicks against his tummy, stronger than the flutters and much clearer. The flutters are vague, they could be gas, but not these. These are most definitely little kicks, strong ones too. Tweek begins to laugh through his tears, because of course his baby would choose now to really assert their presence. His little one is so strong, and it’s amazing. Tweek hugs his stomach tight, and promises to give this baby everything - with or without Craig. 

 

Tweek isn’t sure what time he finally succumbs to sleep. Being so emotional is exhausting and he guesses that combined with pregnancy, fatigue, and the long stressful day he’s had, he can only stay awake for so long. He wakes briefly in the morning, feeling nauseous, but he doesn’t actually have to barf. He just rolls over in bed, moans, and hugs his pillow tight until he fall back to sleep. He’s still exhausted from the night before, so he just lets himself sleep for however long his body wants. He doesn’t actually get out of bed until after two in the afternoon, and only because he is super hungry. He sighs, struggling to pull himself up and out of bed: the bump is getting in the way more and more. 

 

He can hear that the house is silent, meaning that his parents aren’t home. He sighs in relief, knowing that he doesn’t have to worry about his stomach being visible or that he can touch it freely. It’s nice not having to hide, Tweek thinks. Fuck it, fuck Craig, he’s gotta tell everyone: he’s done hiding. 

 

Tweek fixes himself some cereal, surprised by how he can go from nauseous to starving so quickly. All the weird stuff his body has been doing since he got pregnant never fails to amaze him. Especially considering he was told that his body could never even support a baby, let alone nurture one to have grown this much. Tweek might be a high risk pregnancy but the doctor he’s seeing at the clinic is quietly confident. 

 

He has a killer headache from all the crying last night. He’s sure his eyes are all red and his face swollen, but it’s not like he can do anything about it. So he just ignores it, hoping the headache will go away since he isn’t allowed to take ibuprofen. Instead, he focuses on eating his cereal, tracing affectionate circles over his stomach and lazing around on the couch in front of the TV. He kind of just manages to zone out, just mindlessly eating cereal and fixating on the movement happening in his belly. He thinks the baby is responsive to his touching, which is cool. He’s almost calm, when a knock at his door jolts him out of his state. He has no idea who would be on the other side of the door; the Tweaks don’t get a lot of visitors. He guesses it’s probably someone selling something. 

 

He gets up (with difficulty, shit, he’s getting way too big to be hiding this) and smooths out his shirt, hoping to make it sit in a way which won’t give him away. He ambles over to the door anyway, knowing he looks like an absolute mess. He absolutely does not expect to see Craig on the other side; he thought Craig would never speak to him again, truthfully. 

 

“Tweek,” Craig says, “about yesterday…”

 

“What are you--? I thought you were  _ -nghh-  _ mad at me?” Tweek manages to get out, completely confused.

 

“I am, sort of… look we need to talk? Can we?”

 

Tweek nods, and beckons Craig in. 

 

“I just… I’m sorry I yelled, Tweek. I didn’t really let you speak,” Craig says regretfully. Tweek eases himself slowly back onto the couch and Craig gingerly sits on the other side. 

 

“How has nobody realised you’re pregnant?” Craig sighs, clearly referring to Tweek’s awkward movements.

 

“It’s recent,” he admits. “my belly hasn’t really been getting in the  _ -ah-  _ way until now.”

 

“Jeez,” Craig says. “I - um, I was really upset last night… so when I got home I told my mom. I hope that’s okay?”

 

“I guess,” Tweek replies, stroking his stomach to try and calm his nerves. 

 

“I told my mom cause I just didn’t know what to do, and she kind of pointed out to me that I didn’t really let you talk… and she’s right.” Craig explains, his eyes fixed on Tweek’s belly. 

 

“I have an explanation, sort of,” Tweek offers, “if you want it.”

 

“I want it,” Craig affirms. “I want to know everything.”

 

“Well, they told me I couldn’t  _ -ah-  _ get pregnant… the doctors I mean. And I was really upset about it so I just didn’t bother with birth control… and then when I fell pregnant, nobody expected me to  _ stay  _ pregnant…” Tweek winces at the thought. He hugs his stomach tight like that might help keep his baby safe. “I should have told you, I know. I was just scared if I said it out loud I’d  _ -nnn-  _ lose the baby.”

 

Craig has gone wide eyed. “Jesus Christ,” he breathes, “you didn’t tell me any of that… I’m… sorry, man, I’d be upset if doctors told me that too.”

 

“It’s wasn't because of you,” Tweek says quietly. “I was just terrified, and I was scared to get hopeful. But… if you don’t want to be involved I’ll  _ -hnn-  _ respect that. It’s my fault for not involving you in the first place.”

 

“No I…” Craig trails off, he sounds sad and Tweek hates that he caused all of this. “I want to be involved, I think. I couldn’t sleep last night just  _ knowing  _ that I have a child that I’ve done nothing for… that hurts.”

 

“I’m sorry, it’s all my fault-“ Tweek begins, tears pricking at his eyelids.

 

Craig scoots closer from the other side of the couch and wraps his arms around Tweek quickly. 

 

“No, no, no, okay. Don’t get upset, it’s gonna take a bit for me to get used to but… I don’t wanna not know my kid,” he says. “I’m really worried about you here by yourself.”

 

“I haven’t told my parents,” Tweek admits. “they’d  _ -gah-  _ tell me to get rid of it. And like, what if this is the only baby I get to have, Craig?”

 

“Yeah,” Craig replies. “yeah, I mean, I’m still kinda annoyed but like, I get where you’re coming from now. My mom was totally right.”

 

“Is your mom mad?” Tweek asks quietly.

 

“Well, sort of, but she’s understanding. She wants us to finish school…” Craig says honestly. “I think she wants to be there for me, so she’ll figure out being mad later.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Tweek mumbles sadly.

 

“I’m sorry that you felt like you had to do this on your own… I know we weren’t like, together, but I thought maybe we were heading that way.” Craig rambles, a blush tinting his cheeks red. Tweek can feel his cheeks turn red too, because he was quietly hoping the same. He was just afraid of his feelings. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you man, I guess I just like… I really wanted you to love the baby like I do and I was afraid of being  _ -nghh-  _ rejected. Not just me, but both of us.” Tweek says. “The baby moved when you touched my stomach one time… it made me really realise that I'm so glad this baby is yours. That there isn’t anyone else I’d want to share DNA with.” 

 

“Oh my god,” Craig says, sucking in a huge breath and looking like he might cry. “It moved for me?”

 

“Yeah,” Tweek nods. “yeah, it was crazy.”

 

“Do you think I could feel it?” Craig asks, full of wonder.

 

“You can touch my stomach whenever you want,” Tweek offers “but I don’t know if you can feel any  _ -nnn-  _ kicks from the outside yet… it’ll be soon though. They’ve felt really strong today.”

 

“Oh.” Craig replies. “Yeah, um, I’d like to touch if I can?” Craig asks, sounding nervous. That’s the last thing Tweek wants. 

 

“Of course!” Tweek exclaims and grabs his hand. He places it on his belly where he can feel movement from the inside. “It’s okay if you can’t feel anything,” Tweek advises. “The baby is just too small at the moment.”

 

“I can’t feel anything,” Craig admits. “Can you feel it?”

 

“Yeah,” Tweek says with a smile. “they’re kicking me right where your  _ -nghh-  _ hand is.”

 

“That’s crazy. There’s just like, your skin and muscle separating me from the baby and they’re moving around, and I can’t even feel yet,” Craig says in awe.

 

“They’re strong Craig, it’s amazing. Every doctor I’ve seen has told me that this shouldn’t be happening, but this kid is thriving. They’re small but they’re  _ -nnn-  _ growing a ton, we’ve done something important.” Tweek can’t help but grin widely as he says it.

 

“You have.” Craig says. “Your body is doing all the hard work.”

 

“No, but like, I feel like the baby being yours is extra special. Like, of course the person that I’m like, in love with is the person who gets me  _ -ah-  _ pregnant with a miracle baby…” Tweek confesses, before realising he’s said way too much. 

 

“You… you love me?” Craig stutters, mouth agape.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…  _ -gah-  _ we aren’t even together…” Tweek tries to backtrack, feeling desperately embarrassed.

 

“No! No, Tweek - no - it’s just… I thought you didn’t like me like that. I thought you just wanted to be friends with benefits,” Craig says, rubbing his thumb against Tweek’s tummy. 

 

“I didn’t realise just how badly I wanted us to be together until last night,” Tweek admits shyly. 

 

“Well we can… we can go slow, and figure it out. There’s a lot we gotta work through,” Craig says. “but I like you, you know that.”

 

“I guess.” Tweek nods. “Okay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise. We’re not gonna do this anymore okay? We tell each other things from here on out?” Craig asks, then presses a kiss to Tweek’s cheek. 

 

“Okay,” Tweek squeaks in reply, he snuggles in closer to Craig and places his own hand just above Craig’s on his belly.

 

“You really are pregnant. How the shit did I not notice?” Craig says with a small laugh, still running his hand over the curve. 

 

—

 

Tweek is grateful for Craig and his family. His parents were incredibly unhappy when Tweek finally confessed his pregnancy to them and he’d called Craig, terrified and in tears. He grabbed his shit, hopped in Craig's car, and hadn’t looked back. Craig’s family were the opposite to his own; they were warm and welcoming and they always did things together. They were the kind of family Tweek wanted he, Craig and the baby to be. He and Craig were together, and trying to work through things slowly. Learning to live together was the most difficult part, but they are figuring it out slowly piece by piece.

 

Craig’s parents, it turns out, are very pro education and they insisted Craig and Tweek finished school. Tweek was so grateful for their encouragement and support that he ended up a sobbing mess on poor Laura Tucker’s t-shirt. Apart from that, the rest of his pregnancy was smooth. There was no drama or medical emergencies; it was all so normal that Tweek could barely believe it. His miracle baby came into the world like it was nothing.

 

It wasn’t totally nothing though; Tweek got pretty big and ended up needing to stay home from school for the last couple of months. He did some work at home, and he had to rely on Craig a lot. Tweek thought it might cause a rift in their relationship, but it seemed to only strengthen it. Craig was very much on the same page in regards to Tweek’s anxiety: they wanted the baby desperately, and they didn't want anything to go wrong. 

 

When the baby actually did come, they came naturally and very quickly; he didn’t even have time for an epidural. Tweek couldn't believe it. He was pushing as soon as he got to the hospital. The birth was quick, but it wasn’t painless. Tweek still remembers how much the contractions hurt; the way they seized his entire body and just crushed. A minute in that much pain felt way closer to an eternity, in Tweek’s opinion. He was delighted once it was over that his baby had been delivered so quickly and naturally. No dramas beyond the status quo of labour, the doctors were pleasantly surprised too. They were geared up for a c-section and preparations for other potential emergencies, but amazingly nothing was needed. Tweek was in awe of their miracle baby, who came into the world as normally as can be.

 

Their baby is a girl; they’d purposely decided not to find out the gender before. Partially because Tweek was terrified of losing her, but also because Craig had found out so late they thought it was something they could not know together. They named her Lily, mainly because Tweek likes the flower metaphor. She wasn’t even supposed to grow in the first place, but fuck it, she’s thriving. She’s small and blonde and looks a lot like Tweek; her eyes are a cloudy blue green and she’s a good sleeper. Both Tweek and Craig are completely enamoured with her the moment she came out and entered the world. 

 

Having her so young was hard, Tweek isn’t gonna sugarcoat and pretend, but they manage. Without the support of Craig's family, he’d be screwed. They’re stupidly, disgustingly in love to the point that it makes them much stronger as a pair. They’ve worked out a system so that they parent equally as a team. 

 

Tweek adores being a parent, he enjoys the good parts so much that it makes the harder and not-so-good parts totally manageable. Tweek is in awe that not only did they make her, but his body grew her and she made it. She made it outside his belly and has grown into a healthy, chunky baby. Tweek couldn’t imagine his life going any other way. He still can’t believe that he has gotten what he wants: he got to have a baby girl  _ and  _ he has a family with Craig - a happy family too. Tweek has to stop sometimes and remind himself that this is his real life. She’s special, and Tweek would never, ever send her back or regret her. He likes to think that she’s here because of Craig, that something about the combination of his and Craig's DNA made her a fighter. Tweek has waited and expected to lose her, but she refused to give up. She grew and grew and grew until she was strong - Tweek hopes their family will continue to do the same. 

  
  



	2. Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a completely different universe to the last chapter. They don't relate at all they're just different fills for the same prompt!

“What are you doing in there?” Craig grumbles, staring down at the curve of his stomach. It’s gotten so much bigger, seemingly overnight. He looks at his profile in the mirror, unsure if the shirt is really hiding it adequately. He knows he’s procrastinating and that he’s left telling everyone far too late, but he’s barely come to terms with it himself. He’s spent the majority of his pregnancy in a fierce denial, not really wanting to believe this was actually happening to him. 

 

He lifts up his shirt and sighs, running his hands over the bump, still staring at his profile in the mirror. Getting pregnant in college hadn’t been the plan - granted, Craig didn’t really have a plan; he was mostly just taking life as it comes, doing his assignments, going to class, sometimes heading out to a party or student events - but there was no plan to have a baby. Craig doesn’t even have a boyfriend. The baby has a dad, Tweek, whom Craig met through his roommate, Kenny - but Tweek is a fuck buddy, not a boyfriend. 

 

Tweek and Kenny met through the student LGBT union, which Craig was dragged along to one meeting before deciding it wasn’t for him. He’s just too apathetic to be an activist, but he met Tweek there and low-key fell in love. Tweek is messy, kinda disheveled and rough looking but Craig likes that. He’s got wild blonde hair that he doesn’t seem to bother to tame and his hands are always shaking. Craig decided they were going to fuck at some point - no matter what. 

 

The first time they fucked was after some party at the local gay club. It was part of some event organised by the LGBT union and Craig only went because he knew Tweek would be there. They got drunk, Craig was wearing his sluttiest pair of jeans, and they ended up back at his place. Things kind of just went from there, Craig and Tweek hitting each other up whenever either wanted a booty call. It was a nice arrangement that had been working out just fine until Craig had started showing. Since then, he’d had to keep blowing off Tweek and he felt horrible. 

 

He had procrastinated even finding out he was pregnant; he’d ended up just going to a clinic and getting tested as he couldn’t even stomach the idea of a home pregnancy test. They’d confirmed it straight away and booked him in for his first scan. Partially, Craig was procrastinating, but also deep down he knew he was going to be keeping the baby; the scan only cemented it. Even if Tweek turns out to be a deadbeat, Craig will make it work. 

 

He’s weirdly sentimental about a person that isn’t quite a person yet. He knows that the idea of the baby as a little person is mostly all in his head at this point, but they’re looking much more human like in scans. Craig is so very much in love with the idea that he and Tweek have made a tiny person. Craig isn’t a hundred percent sure what he’s going to do, but he knows that he loves his kid so much already. He just has to figure out how to tell everyone. 

 

—

 

Craig has been going to a free clinic for all his check ups and scans. It’s just a local clinic catering mainly to students, so Craig doesn’t see a specialist or OB. He never gets to see the same doctor regularly; he gets the same doctor a couple of times but never twice in a row. He goes alone and prays he won’t run into someone he knows. He supposes since this is a general clinic, they have no real reason to guess  _ why  _ he’s here. He sort of wishes he had confided in someone, as a support would have been nice. Token probably would have been a good voice of reason. 

 

When his name is called, he realises that he has had this doctor before. He wouldn’t blame her for not recognising him as she probably sees hundreds of impoverished students daily. She does recognise him though, and smiles kindly. 

 

“I was wondering if I might cross paths with you again,” she says.

 

“I’m surprised you remember me,” he admits. He knows he’s probably the most average looking motherfucker on the planet.

 

“Well, I remember last time I saw you, you were underweight from morning sickness.” she states. “I wonder about certain patients sometimes.”

 

“I don’t think the situation is any better,” Craig says, as she opens the door to her exam room and leads him in.

 

“Some people just get it worse than others,” she says. “let’s weigh you and find out.”

 

Craig nods and hops on the scale; he’s done this before and he knows afterwards he’ll get to lie down on the table, bitch about his symptoms and then get a scan. 

 

“Not great, Craig,” she says looking at the scale. “I know it’s not your fault, but we need to focus on gaining some weight.”

 

“I have,” Craig answers, feeling guilty despite what she’s said. “I feel huge.”

 

“That’s all baby, my dear,” she says, “how badly are you vomiting?”

 

“A lot?” Craig replies, unsure what counts as too much. “I’ve missed a few classes but I can still eat sometimes… I just don’t know when I’ll be able to keep food down.” 

 

“Okay,” she nods. “if it gets worse between now and your next scan, I want you to come back, okay?”

 

“Sure,” Craig replies, not knowing if he’ll actually take her advice or not. 

 

Afterwards, he hops up on the table and lays back while she feels his tummy. He tries not to feel self conscious but it’s hard. He loves his baby, but he’s not exactly a fan of the way his body is changing.

 

“Everything feels good,” she says brightly. “I can see that you’ve grown quite a bit.”

 

Craig feels himself going red. “Yeah,” he says, “none of my pants fit anymore.”

 

Craigs favourite part is always the ultrasound: it’s so weird to know that all this is going on inside his belly. That this little person is growing and moving around and he can’t feel it. He knows he will eventually, but something living inside him is just so  _ weird.  _ Craig knows he’s going to lose his mind when he feels the first kick, knowing their existences are so intertwined. 

 

He goes home happy, and feeling hopeful the way he always feels after a scan. He has all the pictures from his scans together in a draw kept safe; he gets them out when he needs to remind himself why he’s putting his body through all this bullshit. He feels so hopeful that he makes himself a proper sized lunch. Unfortunately, his hope is short lived as he throws up his lunch almost as soon as he finished. He then collapses into bed feeling miserable, ignoring all the texts from his friends group chat, knowing they’ll be asking him to come out on the weekend.

 

—

 

Craig yawns as he tumbles out of bed groggily. It’s past midday and he hasn’t gone to class. He woke up needing to puke and decided that class wasn’t going to happen. He hit snooze on his alarm, not wanting to have to find clothes that fit or to have to potentially leave a lecture to vomit. He doesn’t exactly feel better, but he thinks he’s ready to get out of bed at least. He sighs, looking down at his belly. He rubs his stomach and wonders why having a baby has to cause so much chaos in his body. He’s not sure how well this shirt is hiding everything, but it’s the best he’s got. 

 

He’s taken maybe two steps outside of his bedroom when he’s accosted by Kenny. He blinks at his roommate dumbly, Craig is taller but he still manages to feel small. 

 

“We’re having a talk,” Kenny says, sounding eerily like Craig's mother. 

 

“Uh, okay,” Craig says back. “What do you wanna talk about?”

 

“Craig, you know.” Kenny replies, his tone so much more serious than Craig is used to. The Kenny he is used to is happy-go-lucky and fun-loving. 

 

“Uh, I do not.” Craig frowns. He has no real idea where Kenny is going with this. 

 

“Are you gonna tell me? I’m tired of pretending I haven’t noticed.” he crosses his arms, looking annoyed. Craig is beginning to twig, but he doesn’t want to say the words out loud. 

 

“Noticed what?” He plays dumb.

 

“This.” Kenny says, poking his belly. “Your clearly pregnant stomach.”

 

Craig wraps his arms around his tummy, reflexively and protectively. 

 

“Don’t.” he says moodily.

 

“But I’m right, aren’t I?” Kenny presses, Craig squirms under his gaze.

 

“Yes,” Craig admits. “it wasn’t planned, okay.”

 

“I figured. Is it Tweek’s?” Kenny asks, still eyeing Craig’s stomach. Craig wants to shrink into the walls; he’s still so self conscious about the bump.

 

“Yeah,” He manages to reply.

 

“Have you told him?” Kenny pries. Craig just wants him to leave him alone. Maybe he’s not handling the situation that well, but he doesn’t want a lecture. 

 

“No way!” Craig shrieks defensively.

 

“You have to tell him, man.” Kenny says.

 

“I can’t, I mean, we’re not dating… and like, I don’t think he’s looking to settle down.” Craig panics a little, he can’t tell Tweek. What if Tweek tells him to fuck off, calls him a slut, or something else horrible?

 

“He has a right to know, Craig.” Kenny rolls his eyes, and for the first time since living together Craig wants to smack his roommate. 

 

“I will! I’ll get to it!” He says, crossing his arms to match Kenny. 

 

“You will, dude, or I’ll tell him. This has been going on too long.” Kenny replies, shaking his head and turning in his heels. 

 

Craig is left in the hallway with a hand resting protectively on his stomach, feeling utterly ambushed. The idea of someone else telling Tweek makes him feel even sicker than he already is. 

 

“Okay.” he says to Kenny as he walks out into the kitchen. “Can you leave the house to me on Friday?”

 

“I’ll stay with Butters,” Kenny nods.

 

—

 

Getting Tweek to come over wasn’t hard, as soon as Craig hit him up Tweek replied in affirmative. Clearly very keen, it’s a bit flattering actually; Craig didn’t realise his ass was that good. Nice to know he's still got it.

 

Craig's guise was to watch movies together. He didn't wanna suggest fucking: he didn't want Tweek to be disappointed. Even if everything miraculously worked out and Tweek still wanted to go after having that bombshell dropped on him, Craig doesn't feel like he's gonna feel like doing it under any circumstances. He genuinely hasn't been feeling well all day, worse than usual but he doesn't wanna cancel on Tweek. If he cancels every time his morning sickness acts up, he's never gonna get to tell him. Craig thinks he's gotten pretty good at covering up when he's sick anyway. Craig is nervous too, and he's sure that isn't helping his stomach settle. 

 

He feels kind of bad about the whole thing because he's had a hellish week. He hasn't been to class and has spent a lot of his time curled up in bed miserable, so he hasn't been able to really put too much effort into how he looks or getting ready. Normally, he'd be put together from head to toe, trying to look as fuckable as possible, but today he cannot really bring himself to bother. He makes himself have a shower and attempts to do his hair but stays in comfortable baggy clothes that he hopes hide his belly. He has to admit, it does feel nice to be fresh and clean. He takes a blanket and pillows and makes a little fort on the couch and tries his hardest to relax. Maybe it's silly, since he hasn't even felt the baby move yet, but touching his stomach and talking to the curve helps to calm him a little. It makes him feel like they're bonding and it distracts him from the nausea a little. 

 

He doesn't move from the spot until his phone vibrates with a text from Tweek. Student housing isn't fancy enough to have a buzzer or a doorman, so Craig has to go and let Tweek in himself. It's a reminder that he's going to have to find a new place to live before the baby arrives - not that Kenny would complain, but the student housing association definitely would. Craig can only hope he has a friend who will wanna share with him. It’s kind of annoying that he has to make his way down several flights of stairs and head outside just to let Tweek in the front door. Tweek is quick to close the space between them and pull Craig into a close hug before they’ve even said hello. The smell of the Chinese takeout Tweek has generously brought round makes Craig’s stomach lurch, but he manages to hold it together. He feels so bad that Tweek has bought them dinner; he didn’t ask Tweek to bring anything besides himself and Craig’s feeling turned off already by it. 

 

“Hey, man,” Tweek says, still wrapped around Craig, “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Craig replies, trying to grit his teeth through the nausea.

 

“I got takeout, I just got the same  _ -nnn-  _ thing you ordered last time we got Chinese, I hope that’s okay?” Tweek explains shyly.

 

“Of course, thank you,” Craig says earnestly. “you shouldn’t have.” Craig can’t believe Tweek remembers what he likes. They’ve ordered from the same Chinese place not far from their school maybe two or three times, usually after lazy sex. Craig wasn’t thinking about memorising orders; he feels weirdly touched but also guilty, because Tweek is so lovely and Craig has lied to him and avoided him and now he’s going to wreck everything between them. 

 

“The restaurant was on the way, it’s all good, man.” Tweek smiles. As they head up the stairs, Tweek snakes an arm around Craig’s waist. Still, Craig tries not to let Tweek  _ too  _ close. 

 

“Do you wanna choose the movie?” Craig asks, as he unlocks the door and lets Tweek in. 

 

“Sure,” Tweek replies, as he makes his way over to the blanket fort and arranging their dinners on the coffee table. Craig quickly settles in beside him, trying his best to avoid the smell of the takeout. He doesn’t know how he’s going to manage this: does he tell Tweek now? Let him eat first? After the first movie? He has no gauge for how this is supposed to be done. Thankfully he can hide his stomach under the blanket so that whenever he feels anxious he can touch it. He just rests his hand there, letting the way the curve feels remind him why he has to do this - why he can’t keep hiding anymore. 

 

He’s just pushing his food around, and he feels terrible because Tweek spent money on this. He ordered the thing he remembered that Craig likes, he went out of his way. Craig forces down a few bites as best he can. 

 

“Did I get your  _ -ah- _ order wrong?” Tweek asks with a frown.

 

“No, no! You’re fine, sorry” Craig winces, not knowing how to tell the truth “My stomach is kinda funny today, it’s nothing on you.”

 

“Okay,” Tweek says, not sounding convinced. 

 

After Tweek has finished his food, Craig abandons his own, telling Tweek he’ll have leftovers tomorrow. It isn’t a lie, he still might depending on how his stomach feels. Tweek snuggles closer and drapes an arm over Craig’s shoulders. Craig lets himself lean into the touch, he doesn’t want to be cold to Tweek. Craig is pretty sure Tweek wants to initiate a make out session but Craig feels too nauseous to let anybody near his mouth - not even sweet, generous Tweek. 

 

The movie is probably half over when the sick feeling begins to take over. Craig can no longer block out the nausea and is feeling lightheaded; his attempts to keep it together all fall apart and before he really has time to make up some kind of excuse to Tweek, his belly heaves. He just has to jump up and vomit into the trash can in the kitchen. It’s so disgusting and the  _ last  _ thing he wants Tweek to see, but it all happens so quickly. He doesn’t even really realise what has happened until he’s stopped puking, panting into the trash can with Tweek rubbing his back. 

 

“Shit, man,” Tweek says. “if you’re sick we could have taken a raincheck? I wouldn’t be mad.” Tweek is leaning down next to him, still comfortingly stroking his back. 

 

Craig takes a minute to catch his breath, his heart still going a mile a minute.

 

“I’m not sick,” he says, voice raspy from the vomiting. 

 

“Well you  _ -nghh-  _ clearly are man, it’s okay, we can do this another time…” Tweek replies “I can stay with you if you want, though.” 

 

“You’re probably not gonna wanna after this.” Craig admits, finally getting the motivation to stand up and head to the sink for water. 

 

“After what, dude? You’re kinda freaking me out,” Tweek frowns. 

 

“I just, I’ll explain but can I go lay down, please? I feel dizzy,” he admits, chugging the water. He doesn’t want Tweek to think he’s weak, but he doesn’t think he can say something so significant while so lightheaded. 

 

“Sure,” Tweek replies, his voice quiet and clearly confused. Craig sighs and heads to his bedroom; if Tweek wants to get up and leave after Craig tells the truth at least Craig can huddle up in bed. Craig doesn’t really bother with politeness, he just gets into bed and lets Tweek sit in the spot next to him. 

 

“I’m not sick,” Craig says, taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant, and I should have told you… I’m sorry.”

 

“Wait… what?” Tweek replies, eyebrows knitted together in a serious frown. 

 

“I’m pregnant,” Craig repeats, “and I think you know it’s yours. That’s why I’ve been pulling back from you, I’m sorry Tweek. I should have just told you.”

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve  _ -gah- _ done it Craig…” Tweek says, confused.

 

“Yeah I’m aware.” Craig replies, sucking in a nervous breath. “I’m like five months, Tweek.”

 

“ _ Five months?”  _ Tweek gasps. “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

 

“I’m terrified Tweek, so terrified that I couldn’t admit it to myself for ages. I’ve really only just come to terms with it and like… I get that I should have told you earlier and that this is a huge bomb to drop…” he trails off.

 

“Dude,” Tweek whispers “I wish you’d just said. I mean, it’s a big thing but like…  _ -hnn-  _ you’re important to me… I wanna support you.”

 

“I’m sorry, I really am,” Craig says. He rubs a hand over his stomach, trying to quell the green feeling creeping back up.

 

“I need some time to process but like, I wanna be there for you, and for the baby,” Tweek says, staring at Craig’s belly. “When you touch your stomach like that I can see the bump.” Tweek states dumbly.

 

“Yeah,” Craig says, trying to swallow more nausea. “It’s getting too big to keep hiding.” 

 

“I thought maybe… I thought maybe I might ask you out tonight” Tweek says quietly. 

 

“Huh?” Craig frowns.

 

“Well, I thought this was probably a  _ -hnn- _ booty call, but I thought maybe I’d take the leap and ask you to be my  _ -ah- _ boyfriend. I like you a ton and like, I know we were never anything serious but like, I want to be,” he sighs, his hands wringing nervously.

 

“You probably don’t wanna now,” Craig replies miserably.

 

“No, I do, I just… I’m  _ -gah- _ reeling a little.” Tweek admits quietly. 

 

“You want to date me? I’m pregnant and I lied and dropped a huge bomb on you.” Craig doesn’t know how Tweek can be so cool about this - but then again, go with the flow has always been the tone of their relationship. 

 

“Yeah, I mean let’s try. Like… I really like you, man, and baby or no baby, I  _ -nnn-  _ wanna see if we can make it work.” Tweek affirms with a smile.

 

“I adore you,” Craig admits, “but I don’t want you to feel trapped.”

 

“I’m not sure how I feel about the baby exactly but I’ll  _ -hnn-  _ work through it… but like, I know I love you so I’m probably gonna love the shit out of out the kid too, ya know?” He shrugs, like it’s nothing and not the most life changing news Craig could have given him. Craig is floored. 

 

“We can be boyfriends,” Craig says, so confused that this conversation has taken this direction, “but if you want out any point, don’t feel like you have to stay because of the baby.”

 

“I won’t,” Tweek says with a smile. “I want you regardless.” 

 

“Well, if we’re not pretending, I’ll be honest: I feel awful. My morning sickness is dragging out and like, it makes me just wanna sleep all day… I feel horrible tonight so like, I’m probably gonna nap. If you wanna stay you can but like, I won’t be mad if you leave…” Craig rambles.

 

“Are you kidding?” Tweek says. “I’m staying here and making sure you’re  _ -ah- _ okay.”

 

—

 

Unfortunately things continue to go downhill. it’s probably around two AM, and Craig has been vomiting pretty much constantly for the last two hours as well as on and off for the entire time Tweek has been here. At first they’d just laid together on Craig’s bed, Craig drifting in and out of fitful sleep but in the last two hours Craig just hasn’t been able to leave the bathroom. He can’t even keep water down and he’s beginning to feel drowsy and lightheaded. 

 

Tweek decides to take Craig to the hospital, even though Craig has been resisting most of the night. Tweek makes the argument that when you’re pregnant it’s always better safe than sorry - and Craig vaguely remembers the doctors advice about if the vomiting got worse. He caves in, mainly because the baby has to be his number one priority. Because it’s past two am they drive to the ER, Tweek refusing to leave his side the entire time. Craig has barely any inhibitions and he feels like he’s barely awake as it is. He allowed himself to rest his head on Tweek's shoulder and snuggle into his side. Tweek doesn’t seem to mind, he strokes Craig’s hair and doesn’t get super grossed out when Craig has to barf stomach acid into a bag (that a nurse thankfully provided). 

 

“You should go home,” he mumbles to Tweek, a little delirious.

 

“You’re  _ -nghh- _ insane, you can’t even sit up without support.” Tweek replies. 

 

“I just don’t want you feel like you gotta look after me,” he says. It comes out more like a whine. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows he probably sounds pathetic but he just can’t bring himself to care.

 

“I don’t, I want to make sure you’re  _ -nnn- _ okay, whether we’re dating or not.” Tweek affirms before pulling Craig in closer. “Just lean on me, it’s okay.”

 

“Are we still dating?” Craig asks Tweek, snuggling in all needy.

 

“If you want to be,” Tweek says softly. “It takes more than puke to scare me away.”

 

“Oh good, yeah, I do,” Craig nods against his shoulder. 

 

Craig only stays in the ER for a few hours. They give him some medication to stop him vomiting, plug in an IV for dehydration and write him a prescription for the anti nausea stuff for his morning sickness. Craig is glad they aren’t keeping him in for ages, and that he can go home to his bed. A great highlight before they got to leave was when Craig got a scan just to check on the baby as Craig was dehydrated. Tweek has never seen the baby or Craig’s bare baby bump before. Tweek broke out in this crazy, starry-eyed grin and kissed Craig with tears twinkling in his eyes. Craig knew then that he could rely on Tweek, that Tweek was absolutely going to fall in love with the baby just like he had. 

 

They stumbled back home during the daylight, around midday, both exhausted from the all nighter. Craig didn’t bother with pleasantries and just pulled Tweek into his bed. It wasn’t sexual, and Tweek knew it, but they were both intertwined and let sleep take them. It’s the most peaceful sleep Craig has had since getting pregnant. 

 

Craig is almost shocked when he wakes up without nausea. He’s so used to needing to puke as soon as he wakes up that he’s not used to actually feeling well. Tweek seems to stir about the same time as him and looks up at him groggily as he wakes. 

 

“What’s the time?” He mumbles tiredly.

 

“Uhhhh,” Craig leans over to look at the nightstand. “uh, like six. We slept all day.”

 

“I think we needed it,” Tweek states. “last night was pretty rough.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Craig winces, “I didn’t think I was that ill…”

 

“You’re okay,” Tweek tries to assure him. “I dunno how much you remember but I got to see the baby and you let me touch your belly, so that part was kinda  _ -hnn- _ nice.”

 

“You can always touch it,” Craig says happily. “I want you to love the baby.”

 

“I mean… I think I already might” Tweek admits. “I think… I think me loving you so much makes me go all  _ -ah- _ misty eyed about having a baby. I know I have no idea what I’m doing, but I’m gonna try…”

 

“You’re incredible,” Craig says, “I don’t deserve you.”

 

“It’s fine, Craig,” Tweek replies, “maybe I’m delirious from being so overtired but I’m excited about us and our future. We’ll be good parents, man, I can feel it.”

 

“I hope so. Shit, I’m hungry,” Craig frowns. He’s almost forgotten what the sensation feels like.

 

“Hey, no morning sickness!” Tweek points out, cheerfully.

 

“The meds are working. Fuck I’m actually starving,” Craig says, rubbing his stomach. “Our kid is a little gremlin already.”

 

“Let’s get you some food then!” Tweek says with a grin.

 

—

 

Craig taps his foot nervously on the linoleum floor of the clinic. This time, for the first time since falling pregnant, he has some else with him. He has support and a hand to hold, it’s weird and he’s kind of nervous. Tweek is here, for the first time to accompany him to a check up. It’s the first scan they’ll be able to see together properly; last time Craig was pretty out of it from being so dehydrated. It doesn’t have to be quick either, because they aren’t pressed for time here like in the emergency room. Craig is excited, like he always is before a scan but also nervous. He’s just worried Tweek will freak out and not be thrilled like he is. Last time he was here the baby was looking pretty human, so he can only assume it’s gonna be more so this appointment. Craig is excited to see if maybe he can make out features, or just anything he can decipher about his little one. He just hopes the detail won't scare away Tweek. Tweek seems pretty okay with Craig having a visible bump and he’s looked at all Craig’s scan pictures - but seeing it live is a whole other thing. 

 

“I think the doctor is gonna be really happy with me,” he says, his hands clasped with Tweek's. 

 

“What, because the meds are working?” Asks Tweek, his thumb running over Craig’s knuckles affectionately. It’s weird how putting a label on it hasn’t changed them all that much - they’re just touchier in public now. 

 

“Yeah, and I can eat now, so I’ve put on a chunk of weight.” Craig says with a smug smile. It’s dumb, but he’s glad the doctor can say something good about his weight for once. 

 

“I mean, your stomach is  _ -ah-  _ bigger, but otherwise I haven’t noticed,” Tweek shrugs. “I think being pregnant looks good on you.”

 

“My stomach is bigger because the baby grew a lot quickly. I mean, I don’t know if it’s because I can actually eat food now but like… it’s good. I’m happy.” Craig says with a nod, blushing a little at Tweek's compliment. 

 

It’s not a lie either; Craig’s a bit self conscious about all the changes but he’s not unhappy. He’d much rather a healthy pregnancy even if it means some extra weight and a baby belly. 

 

“It’s weird, but I’ve warmed up so quickly to the idea of having a baby. A few weeks ago I didn’t even know you were  _ -nghh- _ pregnant and now I’m super in love with this little human…” Tweek says, sounding a touch embarrassed.

 

“I’m glad, I mean, it’s crazy that we were just fucking around like idiots and we made a person and like, almost straight away we’re in love,” Craig agrees. He’s in awe of his baby pretty much all the time. He’s already decided they’re perfect, even before they’re even done developing. 

 

“A good surprise,” Tweek replies with a nod. He gives Craig’s hand a small squeeze before manoeuvring both their hands so that they are still clasped together, but resting on Craig’s stomach.

 

“Yeah, my mom is so mad at me though,” Craig laughs, because he has to. The situation is just so ridiculous, and while his mom is upset that he waited so long to tell her, he knows that she is gonna come round. She’s angry but she’s supporting him, his dad too. Tweek is still figuring out how to tell his parents. 

 

“Well, you are going to have a baby in a few months, that’s kinda a  _ -hnn- _ shock,” Tweek points out.

 

“Yeah I guess,” Craig shrugs. He knows his parents are gonna love and spoil the crap out of his baby once they’re here. “You know, I still haven’t felt the baby move yet. That’s probably gonna happen like any day now.”

 

“I’m really excited for when I can feel it, man. My kid, kicking away. I can’t wait!” Tweek grins, staring off into the distance, clearly imagining what that might feel like. Craig imagines Tweek playing with a tiny baby. It makes his heart flutter. 

 

“Craig Tucker?” Calls a voice and both Tweek and Craig snap out of their daydreams and look to the hallway. 

 

Craig can’t help but break into a grin as he pulls himself up a little awkwardly, because it’s the same doctor as before. What are the chances? She looks equally pleased to see him too. Tweek keeps his fingers threaded through Craig’s as the the follow her down the hallway to her examination room. 

 

“Hello!” she says brightly. “I was hoping I might see you again.”

 

“I’m glad I got you again,” Craig smiles.

 

“Who’s this?” She asks, looking at Tweek. She has asked him about the father before, why he comes alone and if he has any support? And he’s just told her the truth: that he didn’t have the guts to tell anyone. 

 

“This is Tweek,” Craig says “he’s the dad.”

 

“Hello,” Tweek says shyly.

 

“She knows you aren’t a deadbeat,” Craig assures him, “I sort of told her the whole sad story.”

 

“I’m not a  _ -gah-  _ deadbeat,” Tweek affirms, “I’m super excited to see the baby.”

 

“Very good,” the doctor replies “So Craig, let’s weigh you.”

 

Craig nods, excited to show off his success. It’s weird that he’s so proud of weight gain, but he hated being told by a doctor every visit that he wasn’t doing things quite right.

 

“Well done,” she says as she jots down his weight on a notepad. “You’ve hit the goal.”

 

“I know,” Craig replies smugly “I’ve been weighing myself a lot. Did I say I was in the hospital?”

 

“You were?” She frowns. “What happened?”

 

“Morning sickness got so bad I got dehydrated so Tweek took me to to the hospital. They gave me some medicine and I’ve been good since then,” he explains.

 

“I’m glad you went to the hospital, I want you to know that you should never downplay your symptoms. It’s all valid and it’s better safe than sorry, especially when you’re pregnant,” she says sternly. 

 

“Yeah,” Tweek whispers, “yeah, he didn’t want to go at first.”

 

“Okay,” Craig says, feeling a little embarrassed for sort of causing all this drama. He places a hand on his belly as he steps off the scale. He’s got to get better at putting the baby first. Even more embarrassing is that he needs Tweeks help to hop up on the exam table; he’s so not looking forward to his stomach getting any bigger. 

 

She does the thing where she feels his tummy and Tweek is just watching with this dumb look on his face. Tweek likes his baby bump way too much. Well, Craig sort of gets it, Tweek doesn’t get to feel things physically on the inside like he does, so he supposes that the swell of his belly is all Tweek really has to connect to the baby. Craig lets him fuss and touch it, because Craig can’t imagine how he’d feel if their positions were switched. He can’t imagine  _ not  _ being pregnant and having this experience from the outside. 

 

“Ready to see how your baby is doing?” The doctor asks both of them. Craig nods enthusiastically.

 

“Hell yes!” Tweek says, and Craig has to giggle a little at his wording. 

 

He uses that to distract him from how cold the gel is. That’s the least pleasant part; everything else about it is awesome. Well, he’s not always super comfortable with the pressure but it’s fine, the baby is so worth it. Tweek is clutching his hand, standing as close to the table as he can manage and peering at the machine like the harder he stares the quicker it will turn on. Craig can’t get over how much nicer this is with Tweek here to share it; Tweek's raw enthusiasm and jitters are so contagious. Craig can’t wait to see Tweeks face when he gets to see the baby wriggling around on the screen, and they can both watch their child together. 

 

Craig can hear Tweek audibly gasp as the machine clicks to life and the doctor finds the correct spot on Craig’s tummy. As the baby begins to appear on screen, slowly revealing their profile, Tweek lets out an ‘awww’ sound that is clearly involuntary. 

 

“Shit, Craig, that’s our baby,” Tweek says breathlessly.

 

“Yeah,” Craig replies happily, squeezing Tweek’s hand. 

 

“I know this isn’t the first time I’ve  _ -nnn- _ seen them technically, but last time I was so worried I didn’t get to really appreciate it,” Tweek admits.

 

“They’re bigger now too,” Craig observes. “the profile is way clearer, maybe that’s just me?”

 

“No it’s not just you,” the doctor says, eyes on the screen. “this is a time of rapid growth for your baby. You’ll probably see even more of a difference next time you come in.”

 

“Wow,” Tweek breathes. “You’ve done such a great job, Craig.”

 

Craig has to laugh because he doesn’t feel like he’s done anything - everything had been automatic and Craig’s just been along for the ride. It’s nice to know he’s doing okay, that he’s keeping the baby healthy and safe.

 

“He definitely has,” the doctor echoes with a kind smile. 

 

—

 

By trimester three, Craig is dying - well, not literally, but he’s pretty miserable. He’s excited to be having a baby of course, but he’s not enjoying being pregnant. His stomach looks like he swallowed a  _ whole _ watermelon and he has cankles,  _ cankles.  _ Man, he thought only old people got those. 

 

An upside is he doesn’t have to do much, Tweek does most things for him. Craig ended up essentially swapping roommates with Tweek. Tweek and Bebe live in a private rented apartment as opposed to Craig’s slot at student housing, but they’d worked it out so that Bebe could get Craig’s room and share with Kenny. And Craig was finally going to be moving in with Tweek.

 

Because he’s so heavily pregnant, he doesn’t have to do any heavy lifting regarding his things and his furniture. Not that he really has any furniture, but luckily for him, Tweek and Kenny are willing to do it all. Craig just gets to watch, feeling a weird mixture of sadness and excitement. Things are changing big time, as they should, but it doesn’t mean Craig has no feelings about them. He’ll miss his dynamic with Kenny, but living with Tweek will hopefully strengthen their relationship as well as being a better environment for their baby. 

 

Craig has a doctor's note basically granting him medical leave from school. He gets to take his exams a little later, and he’ll probably do some catching up over the summer. Craig is relying on Tweek a lot here, it’s scary to put so much trust in someone who he’s only been official with for a few months. But something is telling Craig that this is right - so he’s taking the leap.

 

“On our last boxes,” Kenny calls as he and Tweek head back towards the car. Craig pats his belly where he can feel kicking. As much as he wished for kicking before, he now is taking it back a little bit. Their kid is strong, and kind of relentless. Craig hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in at least a month. He yawns and begins to waddle inside, his poor swollen feet needing the couch badly. Even though he has been spending a lot of time here, he’s still getting used to the idea that this is home. Not just any home, but the home he will bring his baby into. The walls they will raise their family in, or at the very least, begin their journey into parenting. 

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Tweek asks, as he and Kenny set down the last of Craig’s boxes. 

 

“Yeah,” Craig replies, rubbing his stomach. “just tired, and the kid won’t stay still.”

 

“That’s so wild,” Kenny says, grinning widely. “You’ve got a whole human in there.”

 

“God, I know,” Craig groans, struggling to shift his position. “they’re heavy.”

 

“They’ll be in our  _ -nghh-  _ arms before you know it,” Tweek says, as he plonks down on the couch next to Craig. Kenny follows suit.

 

“I hope so, I want my abdominal cavity back.” Craig says. He complains, but he also knows he wouldn’t give this baby up for anything, even if right now he feels like there’s zero free space between the baby and his organs. Three weeks ‘til birth doesn't feel quick enough. Tweek places a hand just under Craig’s belly button - or what used to be his belly button. It’s a hot mess now all stretched out of shape and pushed out. It’s okay though, Craig has already sacrificed his stomach for the good of the baby. 

 

“I can feel the kicking,” Tweek says. This isn’t new though, Tweeks been able to feel for weeks, but it’s very strong now. “You must be so  _ -hnn- _ uncomfortable man.” 

 

“Lemme feel!” Kenny exclaims and lunges forward so that he can touch Craig’s tummy too.

 

“I think we’re both really uncomfortable,” Craig directs at Tweek “there’s no real room for them to move, and I feel like I’ve swallowed a beach ball that moves.”

 

“Whoa,” Kenny says. “this side of your stomach has gone all lumpy.”

 

He’s right. Tweek is sitting to Craig’s right and that side of his stomach now has several bulging lumps. Craig rubs at it; he’s never gonna not be weirded out that he can see bumps pushing at his skin and shifting around. 

 

“They like Tweek's voice,” Craig smiles, “they always kick up a storm when he talks or he pokes my belly.”

 

“My baby knows I’m here.” Tweek says proudly, before stroking the most prominent lump. 

 

“It makes me so happy,” Craig admits “I’m so glad that they seem to know who their dad is.”

 

“I’m gonna  _ -ah- _ cry when I finally get to hold them,” Tweek says warmly as he continues to stroke Craig’s belly. This seems to calm the baby down a little. Craig hopes this means he too can get some sleep in the new bed he shares with Tweek, in  _ their  _ home.

 

—

 

Tweek does cry when he holds his baby girl for the first time. Craig doesn’t have a leg to stand on as he bawls his eyes out too. At least Craig can blame all the drugs. Craig finds it impressive just how quickly Tweek fell head over heels for their kid, the concept okay with him almost instantly. That so wasn’t how it had worked for Craig, but they are very different people. Craig thinks that’s a big part of why they like one another so much - the differences between them are exciting and fun. So far, everything has just felt like it fit, even though their relationship is new and are even newer parents. 

 

They name their daughter Sage, a name Tweek chose. Craig was really stumped on what to name a girl, and hadn’t found anything to settle on. Tweek seems to like names that allude to nature and plants, and when he suggested Sage, something in Craig’s brain clicked. He likes it a lot, and he likes even more that it was Tweek's choice. Tweek being so involved is the greatest gift, and it makes him feel so much more confident that this whole thing is gonna work out. That he’s gonna have a family that actually stays together. 

 

Tweek absolutely isn’t a deadbeat either, he has a job that he works his ass off at while Craig is at home with Sage. Craig is going to go back to school over summer and finish the work he missed out out while having Sage. But right now the main focus is healing, and of course, taking care of the new baby. Craig will probably look for a job himself when she’s a little older, but as it stands right now he can put her in the college crèche for a discount or bring her and sit up the back in lectures as long as she’s quiet. Tweek is still very, very involved; he plays with her as soon as he gets home in the afternoon and he gets upset leaving them in the morning, for work or class. 

 

Craig thinks the most important part is that they want to be together. This situation could have easily become forced but Craig’s pessimistic outlook is surprised by just how much he and Tweek genuinely like one another. And it’s one of those things that having a baby and seeing each other in vulnerable positions hasn’t ruined, like it might some other new relationships. No, they want to be partners and they want to raise their kid together; that’s important, because that’s the environment he wants for her. Knowing that they are in love, and that their love is why she is here. That the way they love each other will help shape how she grows and hopefully, she’ll grow into someone who finds her love too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
